


Don't Mess With Levi!

by Someweeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someweeb/pseuds/Someweeb
Summary: Levi stands up for Eren when a foul-mouthed stranger goes too far.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Don't Mess With Levi!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back! This was a spur of the moment thing so please excuse any mistakes. I'm pretty much stuck in the house for three weeks, so I'll be doing a fair bit of writing hopefully. Enjoy and read the tags, please.

On an average day, Levi and Eren were out shopping. Take out beverages and bags in hand, they discussed various things like who's turn it was to do the laundry and whatnot when a pack of young ladies sauntered by the couple. Like most people, Eren quickly glanced at one of them. and noticed what they were wearing: short shorts and tops that we're far from modest. Thin white cotton was sewed in into a scandalous top consisting of two triangles that barely covered her sizable chest and a rectangle at the back. Her shorts weren't much better, they were low waisted, tattered denim shorts which scarcely cover her behind.

The girl looked back at him and went off, "What are you looking at? Damn perv." 

"I'm sorry, it's a bad habit of mine, " he apologized earnestly and started to walk away as Levi tugged him along. Levi's eyes narrowed as the girl chewed his lover out. 

"Sorry my ass, I could sue you for sexual assault if I wanted! My eyes are up here, asshole!" She screeched. All her similarly dressed girlfriends backed her up by shouting insults at Eren like no tomorrow. 

"Leach!" 

"Dickhead!" 

"Jackass!" 

"That's enough!" Levi shouted. A small crowd gathered around them as the tiny man stepped forward and pushed Eren back. 

"The hell do you want, short stack? Are you defending your boyfriend after her eye raped me?" She taunted with a smug look. 

"In fact, I am. It's not his fault you decided to dress like a slut and you're being a bitch about it!" The girls reeled at the truth bomb. Eren tried to calm him down with a hand on his shoulder, but that was brushed off immediately. 

"How could you say that? He's the one who was being nasty! I'm the victim here!" Levi snapped and swiftly kicked her in the gut. She fell to the ground with a thud. Various expletives went around the crowd and some pondered calling for security. 

"Let's go, we're done here." Eren agreed wordlessly and trotted behind the older man. The crowd stood in awe at the odd couple as they walked away from the scene. The girl lay on the ground clutching her stomach in agony and her clones huddled around her for support. 

Levi and Eren walked for a little in silence, until Levi spoke up, "Before you say anything, I did have to do that because she was in the wrong, not you." 

"Yeah, I guess, " he agreed meekly. 

"She shouldn't have been allowed to go out dressed like that, " Levi commented offhandedly with a sour face. 

"That's a little much, Levi, " Eren rebutted quickly. 

"Mabey, but I won't let someone insult you when you're innocent. If you're being stupid, then it's fine, but if you aren't, they're the assholes, " he ranted with a scowl. Eren squealed internally, it was rare, but he really liked it when Levi got possessive. He felt… safe. 

"Thanks, " Eren planted a kiss on the top of his head, displacing his silky black hair in the process. 

Levi fluffed his hair as a pale blush spread on his cheeks, "The fuck are you doing, kissing me in public?" 

"Well, you stood up for me, it's the least I could do, " he mused with a happy grin. Levi didn't say anything in response, but his existing blush had intensified a fair bit. They got on with their day, and that girl didn't dare talk to random strangers for a good long while, all thanks to a certain vertically challenged man. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, there might be some weirder stuff coming soon, so be warned. Bye-bye.


End file.
